Shards
by SummonerOfBugs
Summary: After being torn from his daily life Naoki strands in Radiant Garden. That's where he meets Lucy, a girl without memories. With too many questions left unanswered the two of them are heading out on a long and dangerous journey.
AN: Hey, guys! I'm so proud to finally upload this story here!
This a translation of a German story. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me if you find some!  
The story will be a long one, the German version is already more than 50 pages long, it contains OCs and stuff.  
I hope you enjoy it!

Prologue

In a treacherous way the sound of his footsteps broke the silence. They echoed through the empty streets. After he detected a silhouette in front of a skyscraper, he stopped, letting the noises come to an end. Of course the person had already noticed him, he was aware of that. For that reason he summoned his keyblade with an incidental gesture before he approached her further.  
"So you actually arrived in the end," she noticed, "I admit, I'm surprised to see the little lapdog is really revolting." Her voice was dripping with mockery.  
"You've got something to say before I ram my keyblade thwartwise in your jab?" Even though he found the answer actually interesting, he didn't show that. At least he hoped so.

"As your _loving sister_ I've got to tell you, that you're in a really bad company, in my opinion."

Oh, how he'd love to wipe that smile from her face! He gulped, the grip around his blade got stronger. "You're not my sister. You're a parasite!"

Playful she laid a hand on her chest right on her heart as if being hurt. But in her case he wasn't even sure if she had one. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.

"That hurts, brother!"

He ignored her comment and instead attacked her with a firespell. Of course she dodged easily, it wasn't his intention to hit her. He was just annoyed by her useless chitchat. Her body, in which she did all that, wasn't helping at all because it left him feeling angry and frustrated.

She didn't seem to take it seriously.

"This cloak doesn't fit you, you know." The mockery was not leaving her voice, not even for a second.

"Get. To. The. Point. Woman." It started raining but he ignored the raindrops on his hand. A cold wasn't important for him right now even if he wouldn't wear his cloak.

"You became really boring, you know?" With hasty steps she closed the distance between them. "I just wanted to see what my brother-" she dodged his keyblade which was only a few inches away from her.

"You are not my sister" he said emphasizing each syllable and adopted a fighting pose. It was leading to nothing. If he didn't take the initiative, he would be standing there for some hours and get squashed by her in the end.

"If you insist," she told him shrugging her shoulders.

A powerful jump to the back was performed by her to increase the distance between them which was immediately destroyed by the other teen without warning. Thanks to her good reflexes she was able to dodge the stroke targeting her legs.

Without getting irritated, he tried another attack but this one was aimed for her arm. The only thing cut by it was the air.

The emotions within him let him move faster and his hits became more powerful. But his precision decreased so it became easier for her to dodge his attacks. With every time he cut through the air his frustration grew. Slowly but surely it became a vicious circle.

The resulting battle was … unbalanced. It was the best word for describing this. Although he was able to use magic, he preferred the hand to hand combat. But his opponent dodged every single one of his attacks from which he thought he mastered them. Another strike went in the air. The young girl shirked from the blade of his sword but decided against a counterattack. Her mocking grin, which slowly crept upon her face, made him only angrier and his attacks more unfocused. It didn't matter if he aimed for her head, her legs, her arms or her abdomen because every time she saw it coming and dodged elegantly. He became exhausted, he felt pain everywhere and his wound from the day before reopened. He had to end this fight. Fast.

The girl avoided his attack on her legs by jumping backwards. A deep satisfaction grew inside her when she realized that the other teen stopped pursuing her. He stooped slightly over, his golden eyes were still filled with rage. To avoid falling to the ground he supported himself with his keyblade.

"You know," she started in an amused tone, "At first I thought you didn't _want_ to hit me due to this body." Happily she clapped her hands. "But no, you are _unable_ to!" Her eyes reflected the enthusiasm this knowledge spread in her.

The keybladwielder clenched his teeth the grip around his sword got stronger again. A mixture of frustration, despair and wrath grew inside of him, while – unnoticed by him – darkness was gathering around him.

Without hesitation he approached his enemy, who examined him with a rather interesting gaze now. However the teen still failed to strike the other one. To dodge a stroke on her shoulder she leaned a little bit too the side and used the opportunity to grab the wrist of his sword hand. She buried the other hand in the dark blue hair of the teen and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I knew it. All the talking about the power of light. Nothing but hypocrisy." Without a second thought she kneed him in the stomach. Out of reflex he coughed and pressed his free hand on the wound. The bleeding got stronger, he could feel how the fabric of his top sucked in the red liquid. He wanted to hunch himself but his combatant's grip was too hard.

"I… never… said this…" he managed to say.

She examined him closely. They stayed in silence for a long time. The only noises were the heavy breathing of the teen and the sound of the rain. Disgusted she looked down on him, before she let go of him. "If you were complete, I'd kill you," she commented coldly.

He looked up, wanted to give an answer, but no sound was made by him. Instead he lost the feeling in his arms and legs – was he losing his consciousness? No, his limbs started moving. Much more skillful then they used before they stroke at his enemy.

"Aw, come on! You're cheating!" she mocked him, while she continued to dodge his blade without much effort.

 _Cheating?_ His vision got blurry and still: the worse he saw the better his body moved.

 _Something is wrong here…_ Was that the adrenaline? No… it had to be something else.

He registered how his right arm was rising again, whilst the condition of his enemy was near to its end. He saw how her eyes widened, when she realized, that she wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, she lifted her arm even though it would never be fast enough to stop the keyblade from reaching its destination. If he finished this move then-…

Out of the sudden he stopped a few inches before her chest. His hand was shaking, while he kept himself from stabbing her. He couldn't do that! Somewhere inside of her was still his sister. He wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't lose her a second time!

Silently he stared at her. Carefully she made a few steps backwards. "You…" She clenched her teeth. "You'll regret this, Xehanort!" Intuitive she looked up and discovered the traitorous silhouette of a man. It wasn't the original, that was easy to be seen at the stand and the stature, but due to the choose of clothing she just knew it was one of his vessels.

The man remained silent, he didn't even seem to look at them. Filled with fright the blue haired teen looked also up. Xehanort wasn't quite well-disposed towards either of them. _He_ would probably survive that, but she… No, he had no idea about her chances of surviving.

With a quick move he lifted his arm an opened a dark corridor. Before she could react he pulled her through the portal made out of pure darkness. That was the best he could do. And for the moment it was the last thing, since he lost his consciousness shortly after he put a foot on the beach.


End file.
